Stick to the Cards
by nada surf
Summary: movie-verse based after the press conference with tony...this is pepper's reaction to his words and what happens afterwords...gets a bit steamy...
1. Burgers and Cold Pizza

So this is my first post online so go easy on me...hope you all like it!

Pepper and Tony

"I am Iron man." With those two words, the room went into an uproar. Reporters shouted more questions at Tony Stark, but he ignored them with a wave of his hand. He stepped down from the podium and began to walk through the crowd towards pepper. He stopped when he was a few feet in front of her. She was frozen in place, her face stuck in a grim expression. She didn't seem to register Tony's presence. He stepped closer and waved a hand in front of her face. "Pepper? Hello, pepper, are you in there?"

Finally she blinked and her eyes focused on him. "Tony, why didn't you stick to the cards? That's all you had to do. Just stick to the cards. Oh wait this is Tony stark we are talking about. Him actually do something he is told to do. Never." Her tone had become dark and serious. It sent shivers down Tony's spine. He sighed and reached out to comfort her. She shied away from his hand and it dropped back down to his side, rejected. "Pepper, at least let me take you back to the house." She nodded. Together they walked towards his limo and got in. Before Tony could get in and close the door, he whispered something to the driver. Pepper watched him suspiciously as he got in the car and sat across from her. "What did you tell the driver?"

Tony looked up and merely shrugged his shoulders, a smirk lingering on his features. "He just needed directions." Pepper sighed and leaned back against the seat. She didn't realize she fell asleep until a gentle hand on her knee stirred her. "Pepper we're here. Time to wake up." She awoke with a start and gasped when she noticed how close Tony was. He smiled and leaned back. "You were out for a while. I was worried I would have to do CPR on you." He grinned and pepper couldn't hold back her smile. She turned and noticed they were parked in front of a McDonalds. "What are we doing here?" Tony smiled even wider. " I was hungry for a burger." Pepper groaned. "Why couldn't you drop me off at the mansion so I could do some work?" Tony's grin faded. "I thought you would want some real food after the whole ordeal of last night." The sincerity in his eyes scared pepper more then the evil grin. She sighed and stepped out the car, shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine.

2 hours later: pepper flopped down on the couch in Tony's house, stuffed with food. She groaned as Tony walked by, holding a box of frozen pizza. "How are you still hungry after all of that food?" he smiled and went down to his workroom without answering. She huffed in annoyance and got up from the couch to follow him.

She grabbed her clipboard and stomped down the stairs. "Tony before you go back into your trance, I need you to sign these contracts for a new shipment." He appeared from behind one of his cars and held out his hand for the documents. Pepper narrowed her eyes at the grease stains on his hands. She turned away from his and put the clipboard down on the worktable.

As she was laying them out, Tony came up behind her. Pepper thought he just looking at the documents over her shoulder so she moved to get out of the way. Before she could take a step, his arm was around her waist. She gasped and turned in his arms, struggling. He responded by putting another arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "Tony, wait, what are you-." She was cut off by his kiss. She tried to pull away, but her body went rogue and leaned into the kiss. Her mind was screaming at her heart and body to break away, but that just made her body more traitorous. Her hands found their way into his hair and wound around his neck.

He finally pulled away with a smile. "I knew once I got you in my arms, you couldn't resist." The cocky grin on his face was enough to let pepper's mind regain control. She shoved away from him. Without a word in response, she began to walk away from him. Tony suddenly felt very worried that she was walking away for good. He couldn't let her go. Not like this.

He caught up to her and before she could pull away, he wrapped her in his arms. She struggled for a bit then just relaxed. Tony realized her shoulders were shaking. He looked down at her face and realized she was crying. "Pepper, what's wrong?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I just cant. You asked me before if I could be the superhero's girlfriend. I didn't think I could. But now I'm not so sure. Tony I would love to be your girlfriend, but I don't think I could deal with you running around saving the world." Tony smiled. "I would be flying not running." Pepper smiled at that and before she could say another word, Tony leaned down and kissed her again. This time there was no warring between her mind and her heart.

They agreed. It was time. She returned the kiss in full, letting her mouth open to his. Her hands drifted down from his neck to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up. She stuck her hands inside and let her hands roam over his flat stomach. He hissed against her mouth and tried to distract her from the tickling by moving his mouth to her earlobe. Pepper's breath caught and her caress stilled. Tony smiled in triumph, but it was replaced by a groan when she let her nails skim over his naval. "Telling you that I was ticklish was a mistake", he murmured against her neck. Pepper smiled and brought her hands back to his face.

He came up from her neck and she directed her lips back to his. She let her tongue skim across his lips. Tony moaned quietly. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else", Tony gasped. Pepper pulled away. "And where would we move to, Mr. Stark?" Tony smiled. "I can think of a few places, Miss Potts." Pepper smiled back and turned to the worktable. She rested her hands on it, checking the balance and strength of the glass. Satisfied with the integrity of the piece, she shoved everything on it to the ground. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced when pepper turned back towards him and sat on the table. She leaned back and shook out her hair, smiling seductively.

Tony seemed to start moving without even realizing it. Before he knew it, he was pressed against the table and pepper's body. He let his arms be enveloped in the soft mass of her hair while his mouth mapped out the planes of her neck. He reached her perfect collarbones and was soon blocked by her shirt. It didn't even faze him. He merely grasped the material with both hands and pulled. It ripped easily down the middle. Pepper gasped and tried to pull the destroyed shirt back together but it was futile. Tony's lips had moved past her collarbone and onto the line of her lace bra. Pepper's head leaned back and her eyelids fluttered closed, a small sigh escaping. Tony moaned against her soft skin as he felt her chest rise and fall against his lips.

Her hands were knotted in his thick hair, nails digging into his scalp whenever his lips brushed against her cleavage. Finally pepper had had enough foreplay and pulled Tony's head back to her own. As her lips trailed across his jaw, she brought her legs up around his waist. Her skirt rode up, giving Tony a delicious view of her legs. He untangled his hands from her hair and ran them up her thighs, disappearing under her skirt. Pepper moaned as his skilled hands reached her inner thighs and gently stoked the sensitive skin.

Her lips found his neck and let her teeth slowly glide down. His shirt also blocked her. Instead of ripping it off like Tony had hers, she unbuttoned it slowly. After each button was released, she would kiss the newly exposed skin. When she reached the arc reactor, she began to kiss the area above it and then ran her tongue along the skin surrounding it. Tony threw back his head in ecstasy. She made the circle twice before Tony couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her face and brought it to his own, looking deep into her eyes. She stared back, trying to read his emotions.

oooo...intense...well please review and send me your comments...i will add more eventually!


	2. Going Out on the Job

As pepper searched his eyes for any hesitation, she felt hope welling up in her chest

As pepper searched his eyes for any hesitation, she felt hope welling up in her chest. Maybe this could work, she thought. Before she could talk herself out of it, she felt Tony's hands gliding down to her skirt. She smiled and rid herself of all thoughts except those that encouraged his hands. She leaned forward and let Tony wash her away on a sea of passion.

The Next Morning: Tony awoke with crick in his neck and a warm hand across his bare chest. He turned, still half-asleep, expecting to see Ms. December, but instead pepper lay next to him, her head nestled against his chest. Tony smiled to himself and reached out hand to caress her cheek. She stirred and feeling his caress, smiled softly. She opened her eyes and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly looked down to make sure the arc reactor was still shining brightly in his chest.

Pepper caught his look and as his eyes rose again, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the nose. Tony grinned and let her lips drift downwards toward his own. However, before he could feel her lips, Jarvis interrupted. "I am sorry for intruding Anthony, but there seems to be a problem that could use the help of iron man in the city." Tony looked up, his mouth set in a grim line. "I'll be right there, Jarvis." Tony felt pepper's hand clench on his arm. He looked down and her eyes stared up at him, pleading silently not to go. He shook his head minutely. She nodded and untangling their limbs, arose from the makeshift bed on the flood of the lab.

She brought the sheet they had used for covering to wrap around her naked self and with dignity not many women in her situation could handle, walked out of the room. Tony wanted to go after her, but he knew that she would be there waiting for him when he got back. So he to got up from the floor and went to get the suit on.

To be continued…


	3. Let's Just Sleep

Tony came back from the robbery feeling victorious but worn out

Tony came back from the robbery feeling victorious but worn out. The two masked men had used a surprising amount of firepower, but in the end it was no match for iron man. Tony knocked them out and handed them to the police, then flew back home.

As Jarvis and the robots pulled the armor off him, he could feel where the bruises would be forming thanks to the piercing bullets. As Tony felt the last piece pulled off, he stepped down from the platform and nearly collapsed. "Sir, are you all right?", Jarvis asked. Tony just groaned in response. "Should I call Ms. Potts?" Tony shook his head, his teeth gritted in pain as he tried to put weight on his ankle. "That wont be necessary, Jarvis. I will see her in a moment. I just have to ignore the blinding pain."

Slowly the pain subsided and Tony got back on his feet, limping only slightly. He made it up the stairs and called out to Jarvis. "Jarvis where is pepper?" His answer came not from Jarvis but from the sound of a door opening and out came pepper, dressed in only one of Tony's shirts. "Sir I think you found her." Jarvis's sarcastic remark twisted Tony's mouth into a smile, but it was soon switched into one of joy when pepper walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She began to pull away, but Tony was hungry for her. He reached out and pulled her close. She laughed softly as his mouth smoothed over hers and his arms enclosed her. The kiss ended only when oxygen loss became a problem.

They drew away gasping, but Tony kept his grasp on her. Pepper reached up a hand to the new cut above his eyebrow. Her brows knitted together in worry, but before she could say anything, Tony covered her mouth with his own. She pulled away, determined to talk. "Ok first, how did it go, where did you go, and are you in any pain?" Tony laughed at her questions, but humored her all the same. "It went well. Bad guys lost, good guys won. It was a bank robbery in downtown LA and yes I am in pain." Pepper's eyes grew wide at this answer.

Before she could call an ambulance, Tony spoke. "I am in pain from having been away from you for so long. And my foot hurts a bit, but the other pain is overriding it." Pepper smiled and blushed at the first remark, but looked down at his feet, trying to figure out which one was hurt. Tony laughed and drew her close again. "Pepper, please don't worry too much. All I want right now is to sleep. Preferably with you by my side." Pepper looked up at him in surprise. "Of course", was all she said.

With her arm around his waist, pepper walked them back to the room. She sat Tony down on the bed and helped him pull off his shirt. She kissed him softly before laying him down and moving to the other side of the bed. She got in and snuggled against his side. He chuckled softly at her motherly antics and raised one arm so she could shift closer. Tony leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly and then promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Pepper looked up at his sleeping form and tried to calm herself. He came back in one piece she kept telling herself. Finally she believed it and fell asleep.

To Be Continued….


	4. I Love You

Yay for new chapters and great readers/reviewers!

Pepper stirred with a jolt. Her dream had been one of shadows and darkness.

She kept seeing a flash of red and gold at the corner of her eyes, but whenever she would turn to see it, it would disappear. She kept calling his name, but no one ever answered. It continued like that until she woke up.

She turned on her side and smiled when she saw Tony's sleeping face.

All thoughts of the dream vanished from her mind as she stared up at his face, almost boyish looking. She couldn't resist skimming her fingers up and down his arm as it lay across her shoulders.

He began to stir and opened his eyes. Pepper smiled and Tony smiled back. "Have you been watching me sleep?" Pepper shook her head, but said, "yes." Tony laughed and pulled her close. She buried her face in his neck as his hands smoothed her hair.

Pepper felt a flash of an idea run through her and before she could think it through, she shifted her weight so she was straddling Tony. He gasped at the sudden movement, but was silenced by Pepper's lips.

They came crashing down as she leaned over him. Her hair created a wall between them and the world. Tony felt joy welling up in his chest as he realized this could be his future; waking up next to the woman he loves every morning and seeing her the first thing after a mission. She would always be by his side.

As Pepper moved across his jaw and down his neck, Tony whispered the three words that would change their lives forever. "I love you." Pepper froze as her mind registered his words.

She looked up from her task. Surprise was plain in her sky-blue eyes, but her words contained determination and curiosity. "Tony stark, did you just say you loved me?" Tony couldn't respond, so he nodded. Pepper inhaled sharply, but a smile was slowly spreading across her face. "Well if that's the case, then I am just going to have to say I love you too."

Tony broke into a wild grin and grabbed Pepper by the shoulders, rolling her back onto the bed with him on top of her. She shrieked playfully and Tony couldn't stop grinning.

"Jarvis did you hear that? Pepper just said she loves me! I hope you recorded that for future generations…" Pepper giggled and was quieted by Tony's playful glare. Jarvis's answer came when it silent. "Of course sir. Every conversation you have even had is recorded onto my database and then reviewed by you, Ms. Potts, or me for important information. I will presume this one is extremely important and will be filed away under the correct name."

Tony smiled at the AI's words and felt Pepper squirm under him. He looked down at her and felt that the rest of the day should be spent in bed.


	5. Your Mother is Calling

Rhodes stood at the front door of the stark mansion for over twenty minutes, waiting for Jarvis to get confirmation for Tony to open the door.

"I am sorry Mr. Rhodes, but Tony is…indisposed at the moment. He asks for you to return at a better time maybe two or three days from now?"

Rhodey just sighs and says, "Jarvis, you tell Tony when he is available to call me because he left a huge mess at the office." "I will alert him when he available Mr. Rhodes."

Rhodey nodded and with another sigh, turned and got back into his car. As he drove away, Pepper and Tony were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Pepper set down a plate with a large stack of pancakes in front of Tony. His eyes widened and a grin the size of Texas appeared on his face.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Tony asked as he shoveled pancake into his mouth. Pepper laughed at his little boy grin and sat down at her spot, a much smaller stack of pancakes piled on her plate.

"I had a big family and with two working parents, you kind of pick it up. Someone had to feed the kids."

Tony smiled at her comment and continued eating. "Sir, Mr. Rhodes stopped by for a visit 5 minutes ago.He says he needs to speak with you urgently."

Tony tried to agree, but he ended up choking on his food. Pepper giggled and said, "That's what you get when you talk with your mouth full."

Tony glared at her and chewed his food, the swallowed. "As I was saying Jarvis, I will call Rhodey when we are done eating." Pepper merely smiled and continued with her meal.

Two hours later: Pepper walked into Tony's bedroom and came upon him on the bed, shirtless, talking on the phone. She waited in the doorway until he noticed her and waved her in.

Putting the phone against his shoulder, he motioned to her. She walked over to the bed and leaned down at his request. "I am just talking things over with Rhodey and then you and I have the rest of the day together."

Pepper smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips then went into the master bathroom to shower.

As Pepper showered, Tony finished his conversation with Rhodes and then decided to join Pepper in the shower.

She yelped when the cold air hit her bare back, but it was silenced by the small moan as Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips found the base of her neck. "Sorry to intrude, Ms. Potts, but I felt so dirty."

Pepper laughed and turned in his arms, letting her lips ghost over his. "Well I am glad you are caring about your hygiene more nowadays, but you missed the show. I just finished and now I am going to get out before you get me dirty again."

Tony pouted and Pepper laughed again at his childish face. She broke out of his hold and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as she went. Tony sighed and continued washing his hair.

Pepper toweled herself off and then went into the guest room closet where she keeps extra clothing in case she stayed over at Tony's house.

As she dressed, Tony emerged from the bathroom and came upon her in nothing but a matching bra and underwear. He silently came behind her and when he was directly behind her, he growled loudly.

Pepper jumped and let out a small shriek. As she turned, Tony caught her in his arms and pushed her down onto the bed. She finally caught sight of her attacker and laughed as Tony continued growling.

"God, you scared me half out of my skin!" Tony just chuckled and continued growling as he nuzzled her bare stomach. Pepper giggled and reaching down, grabbed a hold of Tony's wet hair and hauled his head up to her.

Her mouth struggled for domination as they slanted across each other.

His hands found her bra clasp and slowly undid it. Pepper groaned against his mouth and let her hands slide down to the top of his towel. She slowly undid the knot holding it up.

It fell to his feet and just as Pepper reached around his back, the phone rang. Tony groaned and Pepper smiled at his frustrated look.

"Jarvis, caller ID please." "Ms. Potts it looks as though your mother is calling." Pepper gasped and nearly fell off the bed.


	6. News From the Family

Its getting hot and heavy for tony and pepper! warning for some sexuality...

Tony sighed and collapsed onto the bed as pepper leaned over him to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Mom? Yes it is pepper. No, I am not really available to talk right now."

"No that man is not working me to death. Mom please. I really need to go. Ok tell me quickly. Wait what?"

"When did he ask her? But they have only known each other for two months! Mom didn't you try to talk her out of it?"

"What do you mean you are okay with it? What does dad say? What about jimmy? Sara? Rachel? Will?"

"Everyone is okay with it except me? Fine but don't expect me to be a bridesmaid again for her. Now I really have to go. Ok goodbye mom. Give my love to the family. Bye now."

Pepper huffed in annoyance. Tony watched as she angrily ran her hands through her hair.

"What did she want?" Pepper sighed and looked at him. "She called to tell me my younger sister, Susan is getting married…again. This will be the third time."

Tony whistled. Pepper smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Tony frowned and reached up. He caught pepper around her shoulders and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Are you worried about her?" Tony asked quietly. Pepper nodded.

He sighed and let her snuggled into his arms, her face in the crook of his neck.

Her muffled voice rose up to his ears, "this is what she does. She meets some guy, usually a loser and after a month or two they get married and then she realizes that he is actually not a good guy or husband and dumps him."

"Each time my family lets her go through with it and each time I try to reason with her, but she never listens. My mother says I should let her experience life on her own and learn to support herself."

Tony nodded in agreement.

Pepper suddenly sat up. "Do you agree with my mother?" Tony looked up in surprise.

"Uhhh…no. I was just agreeing with your words." Tony mentally kicked himself. He didn't think a 4 year old would believe that explanation.

Amazingly pepper smiled and kissed him softly. "I knew you would understand." Tony just smiled to himself. "Now can we pick up where we left off or do you need to be fitted for a bridesmaid gown?"

Pepper laughed and rolled onto Tony.

He chuckled as she stripped off her remaining clothes and leaned down close to his ear. "I am ready to go, but are you?"

Tony growled in response and pulling her tight against him, rolled them both so he was on top. "Darling I am always ready to go."

With that he grabbed her wrists and locked them above her head. His teeth found her earlobe and Pepper moaned.

He moved his lips down her neck and over her chest, letting his mouth just graze her breasts, and then continue to her flat stomach.

Pepper hissed and moaned his name. Tony couldn't take anymore of her pleading and let the passion consume them both.

It seemed as though white light filled them both and let their conjoined bodies lift off into space. Pepper gasped and felt Tony move inside her. She escaped his hold and locked her hands around his neck.

Tony smirked through his haze and continued the rhythm. Soon she was screaming his name and Tony could feel his soul unraveling.

He let his head rest on her shoulder and with a few more thrusts; both went off the edge into oblivion.

They fell back to earth with earth shattering force and Tony let the shivers course through his body as he watched pepper regain control.

She opened her eyes and smiled at his tired contented face.

He smiled back and shifted so she was wrapped in his arms. They fell asleep, letting their worries drift away.

i hope you like it and if you get offended then dont read! review please!


End file.
